


本是同根生

by DoubleWood_Pin



Category: RWBY, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleWood_Pin/pseuds/DoubleWood_Pin
Summary: 两个使用电能力和锤子的人放到一起会怎么样呢？当然是打一场了。





	本是同根生

“Nora.”

Ray抱胸倚靠在门栏上，想了想又站稳把双手插在裤子的口袋里。他穿的是自己的常服，以黑白为主色调。卫衣的帽子翻上去遮住了他极有辨识度的发型，口罩也戴上了，看来是自己出门的。他的紫色眼睛里没有了平常的轻佻，取而代之的是严肃。他开口说话的声音不大，不带着怒气和着急，而是非常平静的。有什么事情发生了，Nora想。她起身走到门口，把领子整理了一下。走到门口时她不由得抬起了头——她足足比Ray矮一个头，如果Ray不愿意蹲下一点，那么她就必须抬头看他。

“发生什么事了？”

“我有事跟你说，跟着我。”

Ray摘掉了口罩，但是没有再说话了。他并没有等Nora再问，自顾自地往外走，也不关心她有没有跟上。Nora迟疑了一下，Ray的步子迈得很大，已经走远很多。她将神威战锤背上，以防不测，然后小跑跟上Ray，在他的身后走。Ray始终面无表情地眼看前方，此刻时间也接近饭点。这条路是陌生的，Nora从来没去过，因为这个岔路的左边是一个很受欢迎的商场，她并没有往右边走的理由。

“你的能力是电吧？”

Ray停下了步伐转身面对Nora，Nora一顿差点撞上去，连忙退后两步。她简直怀疑Ray在说笑话，但是Ray一点也没有那个意味，无论是表情还是说话的语气都是那么严肃。她心里滋生出一股抗拒，张了张口又考虑了一下用词，最后扯出一个她的招牌微笑，声调也上了一个度。

“哈！Ray你怎么了？你以为我为什么会待在「Lightning」？”

“我知道，但我们见面次数并不多——你背上是什么？”

Ray的目光停留在Nora的背上——神威战锤。他的手抖了一下，想召出雷神之锤，但是克制住了。他的动作很不自然。Nora当然意识到了，她动作利落地把锤子拿起，甩了甩指向地面又改用两只手拿，脚也自然地分开到一定的距离像是准备迎战，而后才反应过来对方并没有想和自己打架的想法于是又站好了，只不过完全不知道手往哪里放。

“不错！这是我的武器，神威战锤！它可是很厉害的。”

Ray露出了一点笑容，有数据块在他背后上升，一个东西逐渐在他手里成型，那也是一把锤子。这把锤子放在地上，几乎比Nora还高一点，而Ray就拿着它。他从来就不怎么友好，这时候虽然表情带笑，但是手上动作仍然在说明他的危险。他把锤子架在肩上，自顾自地绕过Nora向后走。Nora已经看不懂他了，但是还是跟着他走。Ray一边走一边把他的外套脱掉，露出里面他黑色的背心，而外套被他随手往旁边地上一扔。

“这里太窄了，你不觉得吗？”

Ray突然回头，电流从锤子的顶端迅速开始扩散直到包围了他，还没等Nora反应过来，Ray就举起锤子向她一砸，Nora立刻作出了反应向后跳去，惯性使她多滑了一点。她站起身来把锤子拿在手里，明白了他刚才的话，现在这个地方确实比刚才要空旷的多，路上也并无行人。Nora眯了眯眼，Ray在失手之后重新来了一轮攻击，Nora以锤子作为支撑跳到他的背后，在空中进行了个后空翻之后用力将神威战锤击向Ray，速度要比刚才更快一些。Ray向旁边躲开，锤子在地上砸了个坑。他暂时停止了攻击，但Nora已经在兴头上了。她已经好久没使锤子了，手难免有些生，然而经过刚才的热身运动之后，她才意识到她从来就没和神威战锤分开过，用起来还是那么顺手，那么厉害。

“Ray？”

Nora停在了原地，脸上的笑容不减半分，手中的锤子却开始自己转换，最后成为一把类似于枪榴弹发射器的东西。Ray愣住了，Nora抓准时机跃起在空中向他发射子弹，一边用发弹的反推力维持在空中。Ray顿了顿用锤子来挡住，消失的电流回来了，向上发射，Nora在空中并不能很好的控制动作，反推力来实现行动幅度也很小，电流击中了Nora并包围起来。Ray的眉头舒展开来，这下只消抓紧雷神之锤来控制电流并且实现把她往地上砸个几下，这场的胜者就是他Ray。Nora似乎已经不能说话和挣扎了，而任其控制摔落在地。不过超出Ray预料的是电流并没能再把她牵向空中，于是他就用雷电来攻击。他将锤子指向趴在地上的Nora，似是还要再自大一点，他慢慢走近了Nora，手也放松了。

“你的电能力呢？”

Ray问道，他停止了电流，锤子被他拖在身后，在地上摩擦出了电光。Nora的手动了动，Ray立刻警惕过来把锤子拿起。她的头抬起来了，手把身体撑起来呈了跑步的预备姿势，Ray的眼睛眯了一点，后退了两步。

“多谢了，Ray总！”

Nora笑出了声音，等笑声停下之后只是眨眼之间她已经在半空之中，Ray立刻也跳起将雷神之锤挥向Nora，但是Nora躲过了——Ray暗暗吃了一惊，她的锤子仍然是枪的状态，向Ray发射了几弹之后将枪转回锤。Ray不得不暂停攻击来躲避榴弹，这几发的榴弹里填充了微量的尘晶，有一发擦着Ray的脸过去了，立刻爆炸成火花，给他的脸开了道口子，看来是红色尘晶。Nora的状态越来越好了，她挥起锤子向Ray锤去，惯力让她倒立在空中，锤子捶到了Ray的头把他击向地面并让他往后面飞起一点。Ray调整好动作之后，想再次上空但动作有些无力了。

这次是Nora的主场了，她的速度和攻击力都大幅度提升了。刚刚那些电击对她都毫无作用，甚至还给她了加成——Ray很快意识到了这点，但却没注意到到他已经浑身是血了。脸上的口子开始已经在流血了，血液顺着他的脸流到脖子，然而脑内的高度兴奋麻痹了他的痛感。他再次一跃而起将锤子挥向Nora，Nora的枪向上打了一发之后地心引力将她拽回地面，形态又转回了锤子而握在手中备战。实际上她不需要那么警惕了。

Ray闭上了眼睛，雷电再一次包裹住了他的全身，然后他坠落在地。一切情感都逐渐冷却下来，巨大的痛感铺天盖地而来导致他意识涣散，听力也似乎受到了损坏，尽是些刺耳的声音。刚才是他的最后一击，他早就知道肯定会落空，只不过是在作最后的挣扎罢了。这时他又想起了Camil，只可惜这次行动他没带上他，不然形势决不会坏成这样——他太相信自己的能力了，相信自己的锤子和凭空得来的雷电，所以这次他摔得是那么惨。

Nora意识到Ray似乎不能动了，她犹豫着走向他，觉得刚才做错了事情，毕竟都身为Lightning的成员，这样大动干戈确实有点匪夷所思。不过——这并不是她先动手的，她稍微心安理得了一点。她重新把锤子背起来，在离Ray半米的地方停下了步子，然后弯腰伸出了手。

“没事吧，Ray？”


End file.
